


Too Far Gone

by Cinderella1181



Category: Broadway RPF, Love Never Dies RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramin sees her and his heart soars. Newly out of a divorce, living on his best friends couch and starting a new show are just the day to day things that he has to deal with. Can he find love with the beautiful new co-star, before the well meaning best friends bounds in and sweeps her up?</p><p>Ramin can only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Losille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losille/gifts).



The tables had been set up along the middle of the stage. Ramin watched from his perch at the head as everyone filed in and took their places. He tried to smile at them all. It was something that he took to heart. He was the Phantom, he was the lead, so he needed to lead them. And he would, once he met and knew them all.

But the first day of a new show was like the first day of school. Everyone was nervous around each other, everyone looking to him to set the tone. He had hated that part of school, and here he was now, considerably older, still hating that feeling. He picked up the cup with the tea in it and took a long drink, hoping that no one would ask him anything or talk to him for a few more moments as they all shuffled in. He still hadn’t seen her, the woman who would be playing Christine. Andrew several nights before had shown him pictures of her as Christine in Las Vegas of all places.

“She is quite remarkable.” He said and smiled. “I think you will like her very much. She reminds me a lot of Sarah.”

“I take it that is how all Christine’s are cast?” Ramin smiled at him.

“Something like that. Though, you got the role because you remind me of Michael in those days.” He replied patting his shoulder and leaving him there to look at the pictures.

And he had. She was beautiful. Dark hair, big beautiful grew blue eyes, a wonderful slope to her nose, her cheek bones exquisite. She was stunning, and since he had seen the pictures of her, she was all he had thought about.

He looked up as the door opened one more time. There was a sweet tinkling voice, “Sorry, Sorry. I am here now...Traffic was hell.”

She moved the length of the table and sat in the chair nearest himself. She smiled at him. “You must be Ramin. I am so glad to meet you. I am Sierra. Andrew told me so much about you. And my god you are even more handsome then he mentioned...” She let her hand fly to her mouth. “Er, I didn’t mean to say that. Honestly. I have this really awful ability to say things with out thinking. And now I am just rambling on, but you are kind of distractingly handsome.”

He laughed and smiled a little at her. “In a few weeks this handsome manly visage will be under a pound and a half of makeup and prosthetics. You won’t even see it.”

“Oh, I will know it’s there.” She smiled at him. “Sorry, I have a tendency to just say what comes to my mind. Just... POP and then, word vomit. Sorry. I promise once I am not totally nervous around some one, this terrible trait usually stops.”

He smiled at her. “I find it terribly adorable. Keep it up.”

“Isn’t that what got Christine in trouble with the Phantom the first time. She was just so damned adorable?” She smiled at him.

“Something like that.” He laughed a little. “I think we are going to have a good time.”

“I think we will too.” She replied.  
\-------  
“So am I going to ever get to meet her?” Hadley said.

“Who?” Ramin asked taking a swig of the beer in front of him.

“The bird who has you all tied up. Which I have to say, is nothing short of a miracle. You and Mandy have been finalized, what, nearly three months, been apart over a year. You should have been back on the bird watching scene the day she served you with papers.” Hadley said as he raised his pint to his mouth.

Ramin looked at him, shaking his head a little. “You know, it’s amazing your still single, why with that kind of attitude, why wouldn’t woman just drop at your feet.”

Hadley grinned the most lopsided grin he had. “The ladies only need drop to their knees my good friend, only as far as their knees.”

Ramin looked at him a second. “If I didn’t know better, I would swear you were joking, but I do know you and I know you are totally and utterly serious.”

He smiled a little. “And this is why we are best friends! I love you too. But, I am serious, it’s not a terrible thing if you fall in love with a girl.”

“She is my co-star.” He said.

“She is your Christine. Isn’t that kind of the thing? You know, Phantoms get lucky with their Christine’s. Oh wait you never did that you were too busy going home each night to your soon to be ex wife.” Hadley said. “Desperately trying to save a marriage that had ended a long time before Harmony was born.”

“You’re a small mean little man. And it wasn’t all bad. Mandy and I broke up because it was better for us to be apart. I still love her.” Ramin said.

“But you fell out of love with her.” Hadley smiled a little. “It happens and you move on, to a new pretty Young thing.”

“She is like a year and a half younger then you.” Ramin said.

“And you are like two and a half years older than me old man. She is a hot young thing.” He replied wriggling his eyebrows.

“Again, may I state, you are sad small mean little man. A very horny sad small mean little man.” Ramin rolled his eyes and sat forward a little in his chair to pull out his wallet. “I am going home on that note.”

Hadley laughed a little. “Come on, you know I am dead on. You want to show her your lair. Let her play with your wind up monkey, row your boat...”

“Oh my god, did you really just make all those innuendos?”

“Hell yes I did, I am on a roll, allow me to continue. Crash your chandelier; play with your Punjab lasso...” He went on.

“Shut up before I hit you.” Ramin said. “I am not going to do nor allow her to do any of those things to me. Do you hear me?”

“I do.” He replied. He looked at Ramin for another heart beat. “Can I do it then?”

“No! I am not going to let you... No!” Ramin replied.

“Worst best friend in the history of friendship.” Hadley replied.

“It is conversations like this that make me wonder why we are best friends.” He replied.

Hadley grinned again. “It is my charm and wit. Oh and my unparalleled good looks and smart ass mouth. Oh! And my general easy at which I am able to make you laugh. Oh! And because you are living on my couch right now while you sort out your life after the divorce.”

Ramin smiled and threw his arms around him. “Old friend!”

“Yeah, see love me now that I hold your precious couch hostage. I can go home and not let you in.” He replied.

“I have a key...” Ramin said.

“I never said my logic was sound.” Hadley replied. “Come on. We both have ass early rehearsal in the morning.”

Ramin laughed and followed him through the pub and in to the street. He stood there in the cool evening air. “Promise me, if you do meet her, you’ll not hit on her.”

Hadley looked at him, one eyebrow cocked up. “You really do genuinely like this girl. Amazing. Fine, I promise I won’t hit on her. Flirt shamelessly yes, but no hitting on. But if she comes on to me, all bets are off mate.”

Ramin laughed a little. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sierra looked over at the door when it opened up. She smiled as he walked in, they had a slew of interviews to do and really she just wanted to be in a room alone with him and one other person for the bulk of the day. Most of their days were spent with a half dozen or more other people, and it was starting to irritate her. She wanted nothing more than to just talk to him.

“Sorry I was late. I had the kids last night I had to drop them off to school.” He said simply as he came in and sat down. “How many of these things do we have to do today.”

“Uh, at last count 11, you know when Andrew puts on new socks its news, so heaven forbid he should put up a new show based on what is considered by many to be the best new modern musical.” She replied.

Ramin laughed and sat next to her on the couch. “Been practicing?”

“Little bit.” She smiled at him. “It will be nice too to spend a little time alone together to work on our Phantom-Christine-fu.”

He peaked his eyebrow at her. “Phantom-Christine-Fu?”

“Yeah, you know, you hang out, go out with your Phantom and you get to know them, so that way when you are playing it, you just have a deeper meaning to each other. I went on like, dates with my Phantom in Vegas.” She shrugged.

“And not the Raoul?” He asked simply.

“Nope, him you just seem to get right off the bat. It’s weird. I guess it is because their relationship is so...immediate on the surface; they have the small private in thing with each other with the whole little Lotte thing. The phantom and Christine don’t have any of that subtext. You have to build theirs.” She smiled. “So basically I am asking you out on a date, so is that cool?”

He looked at her a second and then chuckled. “That sounds wonderful. I would enjoy that very much.”

“Good.” She smiled at him. “Now, tell me about what you and the kids did last night.”

Ramin laughed. “Wow your pushy.”

“I am, but you like it.” She replied and flashed a hint of a smile at him.

“I think I sort of do. Anyway, the kids and I went and ate dinner at the pub that they like to go to. It’s across the street from Hadley’s building.” He stated. “They were of course elated when their Uncle Hadley joined us for dinner. They know everyone there pretty well and then afterwards, we went to the flat and watched Angelina Ballerina, which was Harmony’s choice and then Bob the Builder, which was Jasper’s choice and then they nodded off.”

She smiled a little. “Sounds like a packed night.”

“It was.” He smiled. “Then I dropped them off this morning after a breakfast of eggs in toast, at their Uncle Hadley’s insistence, apparently that is what proper British children eat before going to school. Who was I to argue, and then we took them to school. Which I am sure most of the teacher’s think Had and I are gay, he may have kissed me on the mouth this morning.” Ramin shook his head.

“When I am going to meet him?” Sierra asked.

“Well, I don’t have them until next week again, so... I guess then if you really want to.” He said.

“No, not Jasper, I mean I want to meet the kids, don’t get me wrong, I mean when I get to meet Hadley.”

“Never if I have my way.” He laughed. “And you really want to meet my kids?”

“I do. I mean, they are a part of your life and I am a part of your life. It only seems natural.” She shrugged a little. “And I don’t think Hadley is nearly as bad as you make him out to seem.”

“No, he is probably worse. I think I may sweeten how I speak about him because I love him.” He laughed.

Sierra looked at him. “Are you sure you’re not gay?”

“Sometimes I wonder.” He smiled a little.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. “And so, it all begins.” Sierra said.  
\----------  
“And then she just... berated me in like...the best mom voice I have ever heard.” Ramin said taking a drink from the pint.

Hadley began to laugh, slowly at first and then louder with more gusto. “Oh that is bloody brilliant. You know you just can’t answer your phone when you damned well please.”

“It was...I didn’t...” He flushed a little. “What if it had been the kids?”

“It wasn’t. You totally deserved it and you know it and you hate that you got caught being bad. Tell me did it turn you on when she got all...serious with you?” Hadley asked.

“Oh my god. Again with the sex and the pervy?” Ramin shook his head, and then dropped his gaze to his drink. “Maybe a little.”

Hadley laughed again loudly. “Oh, oh that is priceless. I love it. Mr. Monk finally has life come back to his little friend. I am glad, perhaps if you get laid you will get off my couch.”

“You like me on your couch; it allows you to see Harmy and Jasp. And you can’t tell me that you don’t just love that.” Ramin replied.

He sighed. “Damn, your right I do. I do love the little crumb snatchers. Okay, then maybe it is time we get a bigger flat.”

Ramin looked at him and laughed this time. “See it is things like that, which you say that make people think we are gay. Oh and when you kiss me in public, after we drop our two children off to school. Oh my god, I am in a gay relationship with you.”

Hadley stood up and grabbed his face and kissed him hard before pulling away and looking at him. “And don’t you forget it. Pay the bill and let’s go home lover.”

“I hate you.” He replied and shook his head.

“No you don’t. You love me.” Hadley said and grabbed his coat and left him sitting there to foot the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramin looked over at her and smiled. “I wonder what we got summoned for.”

Sierra raised her shoulders. “I have no idea. We didn’t get any notes during the meeting today.”

Ramin pushed open the door, holding it while she walked in. Ramin followed and held his arm out for her to take. They walked across the backstage area and then on the stage. The piano had been set up and Andrew was sitting there.

“Oh good, you are both here. I have something new for you.” He smiled.

“Oh, Okay.” Ramin said. “We thought we were in trouble.”

“What, oh no. This is somethign I had been working on, and Charles and I finally sat down last night and wrote it. Remember how we said that was going to be a song that was going to be this shows Point of No Return?”

“Yeah.” Sierra said.

“Well, this is it. I am finally happy with it, so we are adding it in the show, but I want you two to hear it and sing through it first, before I passed it on to anyone else. The whole tone of the show after it is going to be set by this song.” Andrew stated. “I had to find away to describe how Gustave came in to being, and this is it.”

Sierra squealed a little. “Oh, give me give me!”

Ramin laughed a little and took his copy as Andrew passed it to him. He began to play the music, and before he knew it, he was lost. He was aware very quickly that the music had stopped. He looked up at Sierra and then at Andrew.

Andrew smiled a little. “Are you ready to sing through it?”

“I think so.” Sierra said. “My Phantom?”

“I am always ready to sing with you, My Christine.” Ramin replied to her.

Andrew began to play the piano again and they began to sing together. Their voices filled the room, strong and clear. He watched her as she sang, she moved closer to him, stepping in. He moved in closer to her as well. His eyes watched her, she had hers closed and was singing only to him.

They finally finished the song and in that split second Ramin leaned down and kissed her deeply. He would have thought she would have fought against him, but she didn’t she kissed him back. He wanted to keep the kiss going, but he knew he couldn’t he pulled away and blushed a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Ramin stated.

Andrew chuckled a little bit. “ It is okay. I am glad you both liked it.”

“I loved it. Oh Andrew, it was beautiful. And it will go so well in the show. It is a nice way to show how we have the boy.” She smiled.

“Good. I think I will have a talk to Jack about letting you both block it. I think I am going to put it in before Once Upon Another Time. We will get this going for you by the end of the week.” He smiled. “Thank you both. You were what I needed to hear singing it to. I just needed to make sure it was going to work.”

“Your very welcome. Is there anything else that you needed us for?” Sierra asked.

“No, that is all. You may both go.” He smiled again. Ramin walked to the door and opened it again allowing Sierra by him. “Oh, I do just have to say one last thing.”

They both looked at him. “Yes Andrew...”

He sat there a second. “That passion that you feel for each other, it may be real. It may not be. But it would be a terrible shame to not explore it more. Every time I hear you sing together, it makes me sure that I have indeed made the right choice in casting you. You have that same passion that Michael and Sarah had. Thank you for that. It buoys an old mans heart.”

“Andrew, there is nothing going on between us.” Sierra said.

He nodded. “I didn’t say there was. Go on you two.”

Ramin stayed quiet as they walked out the door and down the hall. Sierra was the one who broke the silence. “What do you think he meant about the passion bit?”

“I don’t know.” He replied. “I...I am sorry about the kiss. I got carried away.”

Sierra stopped and smiled a little, she put her had on his arm and looked up at him. “I am glad that you kissed me.”

“You are?” He looked at her.

“I am.” She replied and before he knew what was happening her lips were on his. He took a second to realize what was going on and then he wrapped his hands in to her hair and kissed her back. He let one hand drop to her waist and pulled her in close to him, kissing her deeply. She moaned a little in to his mouth and then just a quickly as she began it, she ended it stepping away from him. “I will see you tomorrow.”  
Ramin watched as she smiled one last time and moved away down the hall. He stood there for another few second still dumbfounded about what had happened.  
\-------  
“So, wait, Andrew added a new song in the show.” Hadley asked.

“Yes, it is beautiful and full of innuendo. You are going to love it. Basically, Erik and Christine got freaky like, 4 times.” Ramin said. “It is a beautiful dark love song.”

“Nice. So then when you got done, you just. Kissed her. On the mouth. In front of a peer of the realm.” Hadley replied taking a drink from his pint. “Not caring that he is pretty much the most amazing thing ever. Just bam, kiss.”

“I got caught up in the song, she got caught up. I felt like that right thing to do.” He replied.

Hadley frowned a little. “You have it seriously bad for her.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know if what I feel for her is just the show, and the passion it is invoking, or if it is true feelings or am I going crazy and just, need to stop over analyzing it. Andrew said for us to just, explore the passion.” He replied. “And then she kissed me again in the hall.”

“Like a peck or something more?” Hadley asked.

“More. It was definitely a real kiss.” He stated.

Hadley frowned a little and took another drink. “Just how many tugboats are we talking about here?”

“Uh, I’d say at least 10.” Ramin stated. “Are you jealous?”

“No. Why would I be jealous?” Hadley asked.

“You are. I can tell. Look, even if she and I do start dating, which I can guarantee you, won’t happen, you will always be my best friend...”Ramin said.

“Oh lord, that isn’t what I am worried about. I just. I guess, while I am happy your gettinc back on the horse so to say, I am just afraid you’ll get hurt again. I hated watching you deal with all of that.” He stated quietly. “I spent too many nights cleaning up puke off the bathroom floor.”

“That was only once.” Ramin replied.

“It was like three times. I guess, you kissing her takes it to a new level and I am not sure if I am ready for you to be ready for that. I am nervous about it.” He shook his head. “Damn, we are a gay couple. I swear. Look, lets just see what happens.”  
Ramin nodded. “I can agree to that. And thank you Hadley. For thinking about me.”

He shook his head and laughed a little. “You are my best friend. I want you to be happy. Is that so much a crime?”

“It’s not.” Ramin said. “Pay the bill. Lets get out of here.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes in here are mine. I tried to give it a good once over, please forgive them!

Ramin stood on the apron of the stage and looked out in to the audience. The rest of the cast stood behind him and Andrew stood there with his arm around Joseph. “I know this is going to come as a deep shock. Joseph will be leaving us, for personal matters. He will be back in a few months we hope. We wanted to hold off on telling you all until we had cast some one new.”

“You already cast some one?” Ramin asked.

“We did. He is wonderful.” Andrew said. “He will be here later this after noon, Ramin when he gets here we are going to throw him right in for Devil. So be ready for that after lunch.”

He nodded, he felt Sierra’s arm come around his waist. “What is his name?” She asked.

“Oh, yes, some one you may know him. His name is Hadley Fraser.” Andrew smiled.

Ramin looked at Andrew.”What?”

“Hadley Fraser. He is a wonderful guy. Quite funny. His agent sent him over the other day.” He smiled. “He said he knew you Ramin.”

“He does.” Ramin smiled and shook his head. “ He’s my flat mate.”

Andrew laughed a little. “His sense of humor?”

“Very much.Be prepared, he will come in here and act like he doesn’t know me. I do love him. But yeah, he is that kind of crazy.” Ramin smiled a little.

“Wonderful I am glad that you two will have fun together. Alright everyone that is enough for today. I will see you all later. You know what your going to have to work on.” Andrew replied and smiled a little and turned and left.

Ramin looked down at Sierra, nestled under his arm. “Well, it looks like you are going to meet Hadley.”

“I guess I am.” She smiled a little. “I am also going to get to be married to him. How exciting for me.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” He smiled.

“Are you going to be jealous? I mean he and I will be playing married, and that means we are going to have to be all close and I am going to have to kiss him and...” She started.

“Are you teasing me?” Ramin asked.

Sierra batted her eyelashes over big blue eyes. “Me, tease? No never.”

Ramin looked around quickly and found that they were quite alone, he gathered her up in to his arms and kissed her deeply, right there in the middle of the stage. He let his tongue plunge in to her mouth and his hands wrapping in to her hair pulling her closer to him. He let one his hands run down her back, stopping it just at the top of the swell of her bottom. He arched his fingers over and gave it a little squeeze before pulling away. He looked down in to her eyes. “You may be married to him, but remember it is I who you choose in the end.”

He released her, turned and walked away leaving her breathless. He kept his eyes forward, knowing if he looked back, things would turn from there. He felt the ache in the pit of his stomach. He wanted her, he wanted to touch her. But he held off. He needed to make sure that this was all real because once he claimed her, he knew there was no going back. She would have to be his. Forever. He walked in to his dressing room and sat down and rested his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

The notification on his phone went off and he picked it up. Hadley. Of course. _Lunch today? I have big news._

Ramin shook his head and texted back. _Really so do I. We have a new Raoul and oh, I totally just pissed on Sierra’s leg. So, new Raoul better watch out._ He hit send and waited. It was several minutes before the chime went off again.

_I am both hurt and intrigued by this. Lunch, Pub, noon. Be there._

Ramin smiled and texted back his reply of okay and went to get ready for the fittings he had to do. He and Hadley would be having a very long conversation he was sure.  
\-------  
Hadley looked up from the menu as the body sat in the seat across from him . “Did you know they served food? I have never in my life eaten here. Look they have a menu.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ramin asked looking over at him.

“It all happened really fast. Remember last week when I said I had an audition, well, that was because Martin had pulled some strings and gotten it for me, I went in and sang and well, here we go. I didn’t want to tell you in case I didn’t get it. And I didn’t want to get it on the merritt of you being my best mate.” Hadley replied. “I got this part on my own. And I sorta wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh you did.” He said and smiled a little. “I am happy for you, there is nothing I would rather do then spend time with you, every day, all day. For months.”

“I knew you’d say that.” He laughed a little. “Now, what is this new development with Sierra?”  
“Oh yeah, see, she was teasing me about you and well. I just kissed her. Like really kissed her.” Ramin said. “And may have reminded her that in the end she chooses the Phantom.”

Hadley laughed and shook his head.”Yeah, you have it really bad for her. This is great. I am going to flirt so hard it is going to be sick.”

“She won’t choose you.” Ramin replied.

“She won’t. I will gladly play teasing flirty wing man if it forces you to go all alpha male. I am that kind of best friend. It is just another service that I offer.” He grinned and took a swig of him pint. “You need to get off my couch.”

“I know I do. But, I was thinking about what we had kinda mentioned. What if we just get a bigger flat. One opened up in the building. It’s got three rooms. Plenty enough for me and you and the kids, not much more in rent then what we are paying now.” Ramin said.

“You mean what I am paying now?” Hadley laughed. “I already called on it. We have an appointment to see if tomorrow evening.”

“See, we are in a gay relationship.” Ramin said.

“We are in a twenty five year old marriage is what we are in.” Hadley replied. “I think I am going to like working with you every day again.”

“Yes well, we are doing Devil when we get back, so be prepared.” Ramin smiled.

“Oh I am, for this is the beginning of a very interesting adventure.” Hadley smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after seeing Love Never Dies on the big screen, that prompted the bunny to come back. I am hopped up on Ramin and Sierra! 
> 
> If you read, please leave a comment! I would love to hear what you think! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Keep sending the love and especially comments! I love those!

“You want me to come and help you and Hadley move?” Sierra asked. They were laying around in her dressing room between fittings. “You do realize I am a pretty girl right? I don’t lift heavy things.”

Ramin smiled at her. “I know, you don’t, but I don’t expect you do do any of the real heavy lifting. Just hold the lift door open as we load and unload it, and you know.. look cute in a tank top and a pair of shorts.” He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Think you can handle that?”

Sierra smiled and moved closer to him. “I think. But, why is it exactly that you and Hadley are moving in to an apartment together?”

“Well, It just seems like a good idea. You know, picking up the pieces and all. And, since he is kinda the only roommate who would tolerate my strange hours and job, he seems like a logical fit. Plus, the kids love him and the bedrooms are far enough apart that if we were each having sex, we’d not hear the other one.” Ramin smiled a little and shrugged. “It was a logical soulution.”

Sierra laughed a little. “I guess so. Will there be pizza and beer involved, because, in America, there is always pizza and beer.”

“I’m not sure about pizza, but Hadley did make a startling discovery the other day that the pub we goes to has a menu and serves food. I can promise you pints and as a treat, anything you want off the menu.” He grinned at her. She had rested her head on his shoulder laying on him and looking up at him. “Besides, isn’t this one of those things that you being the girl I am in like with kinda is obligated to do?”

She smiled and nodded.”I guess this is what the girl you are in like with would have to do.” She ran her hand in to his hair and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. She broke away.”Especially since the girl in question is in like with you too.”

“Oh you are now are you?” He replied.

“Oh, I am.” She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. “Your by far the sexiest costar I have ever had, and your funny, and you kiss like freaking Don Juan and your built like...a god.” Her hand traveled down his torso and to the bottom edge of his shirt. Her hand was cool as it ran up his stomach and then his chest. Her finger began playing with his nipple a little. “An absolute god. You know how often I lay awake at night thinking about you, and this body?”

Ramin swallowed hard and shook his head. “No, but I bet it is about as often as I think about you.” His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her in close to him and kissed her deeply, half pulling her on to his chest. He began to kiss down her jaw line and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth. She giggled and it spurred him on. “I think about you and I, in bed entwined. Soon Sierra, I swear soon.”

“I will wait, because I want it too.” She whispered and pressed her self in to him. “Do you think this is what Andrew meant about exploring the passion?”

“I think he meant something like this.” He said and kissed her neck and rolled them. He looked down on her and smiled. “Do you know how unearthly beautiful your eyes are?”

“My eyes?” She asked.

“Yes, they were the first thing I was drawn too. They are the color of the Caribean waters. Pure and deep and endless.” He lay a gently kiss on her check, one behind her ear, the hollow of her neck, the top of her breasts. He looked back up at her and smiled. “They are what haunt my dreams the most. Those eyes, shining bright in the darkness.”

Her heard her purr a little like a great contented cat. She pulled his face towards her when the intercom squwaked near the door. “Sierra have you see Ramin, he is needed in wardrobe.”

“He is in here with me.” She replied. “I will send him.”

“Thank you.” The disembodied voice replied.

Ramin looked at her and sighed. “I think I should go.”

“Yeah you should. You just can’t catch a break can you?” She asked sitting up, kissing him quickly on the mouth. “ I will see you later?”

“Of course.” He said and stood up and walked to the door. He turned and looked at her. “Maybe, tomorrow night, dinner with me and the kids?”

Sierra smiled and nodded. “I would love that.”

“Good.” He grinned and opened up the door.

“Ramin..”

He looked over his shoulder at her. “Yeah?”

“I really hope what you said about you and Hadley’s rooms being apart is true. Cause, I am sorta a screamer.” She smiled. “I don’t want to have him hear me. Cause, I think you are going to make me scream a lot babe.”

Ramin grinned lopsidedly at her. “Oh, I plan on it.”  
\-------  
“She said she was a screamer?” Hadley said nearly chocking on his pint. “Oh my god.”

“I know, I just, it was crazy.” He smiled a little. “God, I am getting my bedroom ready as quickly as I can. And we are going to test.”

Hadley looked at him. “You know what?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve not had this look in your eyes in, well, forever. I think I like it here. Your happy.” He smiled a little. 

Ramin laughed a little and nodded. “I am. Hadley, I don’t think I was every like this in any relationship I have ever had. She speaks to my heart and my soul.”

He laughed a little. “I am very glad. I like having this version of my best friend.”

“Good. She and I are having dinner tomorrow night with the kids.” He said.

“Wow, you are really serious. Are you in love with her?” Hadley asked. “Meeting the kids? You have to be.”

“I’m not sure if...I..well, maybe a little.” Ramin said. “I mean. I want to be next to her, just to be next to her. I mean, we’ve not really done much. But, I just wanna be in her vicinity. I want to bask in her glory. It is all very Phantom and Christine, I know. But, she is just...amazing.”

Hadley looked at him and smiled. “Yes, she is. Damn, my endless flirting is doing no good. Cause she talks about you like that too.”

Ramin looked at him, an eyebrow peaked up. “What? You talk about me?”

“Yes. We do and I want you to know that she feels pretty much the same way.” He laughed a little. “God this is just like secondary school. I will not pass notes to her during rehearsal thought, got it. But, she did check the I love you box.”

Ramin grinned and pulled out his wallet. “Come on. Lets go home and get ready to move.”

“You just wanna do that so you can get lucky.” Hadley laughed standing and getting his Jacket on.

“I already knew I was going to get lucky. I just have set up the love lair.” He smiled. “She is gonna play with my punjab lasso so hard she won’t sing straight for a week.”

“I have created a monster.” Hadley laughed and followed him out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the language in here. Hadley in my little head has quite the potty mouth LOL.

“So you sing with daddy?” Harmony asked, her hand holding on to Sierra’s , her feet kicking under her chair.

“I do.” She smiled and took the crayon in her other hand and began to color on the place mat. “You are a very good artist Harmony.”

She grinned at her. “Thank you. My daddy says so too.”

Ramin grinned and nodded a little. “I do,but it is true. You are so very talented. And so pretty too.” He leaned in and kissed her little head.

“I think Sierra’s pretty.” Jasper said. “She looks like an angel from an old painting.”

Sierra grinned. “You're just as much of a charmer as your daddy aren’t you?”

“Oh you have no idea.” He replied.

Ramin laughed. “Really? That is what we are going with. Wow. You have been hanging out with your uncle Hadley too much.”

“Daddy, do you love Sierra? Is she going to be our new mommy? Mommy.. “ She started looking at Sierra, “My every day one, is seeing a new Daddy. His name is Brenden. He is nice, but he doesn’t sing pretty like daddy does and he has a weird accent.”

Ramin looked at her. “Your mom is dating someone else?”

“Yeah. She said that he’s not a work-a-holic like you daddy.” Jasper said. “He has a fancy title and he doesn’t ever go to work. When we go places people call him my grace. What does that mean?”

Ramin looked at him. “That means your mom is very lucky.”

Sierra said. “I call your daddy my phantom that is better then my grace.”

“Daddy said I am too little to see him, but Uncle Hadley says that all little girls should have an unhealthy fascination with older men, it is what gets him laid.” Harmony said and took a drink out of her soda. “Why do little girls lay Uncle Hadley down daddy?”

“Because your Uncle is a terrible influence on you and everyone around him and he and I are going to have some words tonight.” He said.

He looked over at Sierra who was trying to hide her grin behind her hand. He smiled a little too. “Maybe I will let you come see.”

“Really daddy?” She smiled. “I just want to hear you sing. Sierra do you sing pretty too?”

“I think I do. How about we go home and we can watch cartoons and I will sing for you. How does that sound. I can sing you a lullaby to sleep.” She smiled and pushed a little hair from the little girls eyes.

“Oh, I would like that a lot.” Harmony replied. “Jasper, she is going to sing for us.”

“I heard her toad. I can hear.” He said and rolled his eyes at her. 

“Jasper, be nice to your sister. Here go and take her to see if you can win any stuffed animals from the machine, you both have eaten your dinner and been very well behaved tonight. you are in charge of her, be a big brother.” Ramin said and dropped a few coins in the boy's hand.

He nodded and grabbed his little sister's hand and dragged her off. Ramin looked at Sierra. She was smiling bright and beautiful after the children. She looked over at him and leaned in and kissed him.

“They are wonderful, and so beautiful. You make some pretty babies.” She said quietly. “And very very funny.”

“That they are. Hadley and I are having some words.” He shook his head. “Thanks for entertaining them. You really don’t have too.”

“I don’t mind at all. They really are great Ramin, and they have a really good daddy too.” She smiled. “I am sorry about the ex talk.”

He shrugged a little. “I didn’t expect her to not move on. Just not with you know, a duke.”

She laughed. “Your better then a duke babe, your the damned Phantom. That is better then anything.”

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “You really think so?”

“I know so. Now, let's gather up the rug rats and head to the house. I have some lullabies to be singing.” She grinned.

“You are too good to be real.” He grinned and pulled out the money to pay the bill.  
\------  
Hadley looked around in the refrigerator. He hadn’t bothered to go out, not with Ramin out on a date with the kids. He knew it was kind of a moot point. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of lager and opened it and looked up. “Ahhh...The fuck are you doing Ramin?”

“Coming to talk to you.” He stood there. His hands on his hips. “You wanna tell me about why you told my daughter about you getting laid?”

Hadley blushed. “She caught that part of the conversation?”

“She did, and proceeded to recount it, at the restaurant to Sierra.” He peaked an eyebrow at him. “ Why does my four year old know anything about that?”

“Okay, look, you know that she has like super hearing and well... oh never mind, take your daughter to see phantom. It is only right okay? Can me move on to more important things?” He pointed at the wall. “Like, Sierra, in our apartment.”

“Singing the kids to sleep. And then hopefully making out on the couch. And then, I am sure going home. This place is a wreck. We move Saturday remember? Boxes do not incite lust.” Ramin said.

Hadley didn’t respond but just raised his eyebrow.

Ramin threw up his hands. “Oh my god, you can turn anything in to sex. I swear. You are hopeless.”

“Nah, just talented.” He smiled a little. “And yes the kids can sleep in my room with me tonight. I know that was going to be the next question out of your mouth. Drop them off when they are asleep.”

“I will, thank you.” He smiled. “I don’t know why I love you.”

“Because I am handsome.” He said and took another beer from the refrigerator and headed past him out of the kitchen. “Sierra, my love, I am so glad that you are here. When you are done singing my niece and nephew to sleep, please feel free to send them my way so you can neck with their dad on my couch.”

Sierra laughed a little at him. “Can do.”

Hadley looked over his shoulder at Ramin and then disappeared down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****PLEASE READ ME FIRST*****
> 
> So, couple of things. This chapter has swearing, a lot, mostly from Hadley. And second, this chapter also has the porny goodness in it. If you are not a fan of that, I promise I will return next time with the schmoopy fun, but, it was time and Ramin wanted it. With that being said. Enjoy!

Ramin flopped down in his bed and sighed. He had never been so tired in his life and all they had done was move up three floors. What made him think that this was a good idea? He rubbed his head and winced at the pungent aroma that met his nose. “God, I smell awful.” He said.

“You do, but I kind of like it. It’s all earthy and well, masculine.” Sierra said. He felt the bed dip and her body mold to his. She rested her head on his chest and smiled a little. “I bet this is what you smell like after a few hours of sex.”

He laughed a little and ran his fingers through her pony tail. “I don’t know, I don’t think i have ever had a few hours of sex. Maybe like an hour and a half, but not like three or four. Not that I am not willing to find out. If you catch my meaning.”

Sierra giggled a little and leaned up and kissed him. “Oh, don’t worry I catch it. Besides, didn’t we decided that we were going to see if Hadley could hear us or not?”

“We did, but before we do.. I need to shower.” He smiled. “Care to join me?”

Sierra looked at him, a hundred different emotions played on her face. It was resolve that stayed and she nodded. “Yes, I think I would love to join you Ramin.” She let her hands cup his face and leaned in to slowly kiss him.

Sierra stood up and held her hand out to him. He smiled and reached up and took it. She heaved him off the bed. “Hey, be gentle, I am fragile.”

“Look lifting you up is all the heavy lifting I have done all day. Chunky.” She giggled a little nervously. She let his hand drop and started to walk towards the door of his bathroom, her pulling her top over her head. All Ramin could see was an expanse of white back.

“You’ve not worn a bra all day?” Ramin said, his feet planted.

“Yup, I don’t usually when I don’t have too. One of my little quirky things I guess.” She replied and stopped in the doorway and wiggled her hips, taking her panties and shorts down. She smiled and slipped into the room. Ramin stood there for a second.

Once his brain began to function again he stripped off quickly and headed into the small room. Sierra was sitting on the edge of the tub, her fingers in the water, waiting for it to get to what he hoped was an acceptable tempature. She looked up at him and he could feel her eyes move slowly down his body. He watched her lick her lips, feeling the twitch in his manhood.

“You are just as perfect out of clothes as you are in. You know sometimes clothes creat an illusion, but no, you are just...amazing.” She said.

“Um. Thank you.” He said quietly. “Is the water ready?”  
She didn’t say a word and nodded, turning on the shower part and standing and slipped into the shower pulling the curtain around her. Ramin took a deep breath, this was it, this was what he had been waiting for. He looked down quickly at his half erect manhood and shook his head, the damned thing a traitor of how he was feeling. He quickly slipped in the shower behind her. It took everything that he had not to reach out and touch her and take her, she was letting the water run over her, her eyes closed.

He hesitated a moment and then stepped in and touched her stomach, just below a breast, not quite touching it. She opened her eyes and looked at him and said nothing as she shifted a little to allow him access to the falling water. He stepped under it quickly and let the water run over him. He let his hands run down his chest to the flat plains of his stomach. His hand hesitated dangerously low on his stomach and he looked at her. “Touch me if you want to.” He said, his voice deep and commanding.

He watched her hesitate for a moment and then her hand reached out and grabbed his ridgid erection. He moaned as she slid her hand all the way to the base and then back up again to the tip, circling around it. She squeezed it ever so slightly and he moaned deep in his chest. He moved and pushed her back against the wall and latched on to her mouth, kissing her deeply, his moans spurring her on to her evil ministrations.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. He was sure his eyes were filled with lust. “I want you Sierra. Since the moment you walked across the stage and sat next to me, I have wanted you, tell me you want me too.”

She nipped at his lips and smile. “I have always been yours, all you had to do was ask.”

Ramin let out a feral growl and pressed her even more deeply into the wall and pulled at her leg,taking it up over his hip. He felt her strong legs wrap around him and he could feel the heat of her sex settling on him. He reached between them and in one motion was guiding himself in to her. Ramin let his head fall back at the sweet feel of her. Her velvety walls pulled him in deeper and he couldn’t resist the urge to moan out his pleasure.

He hardly could contain himself before he began to pump away in her. Each thrust brought a new sound from her lips, each movement made him stumble closer to the edge. It was the release that he needed, he had been waiting for this moment forever and then all too soon it fell upon him. He could feel her slid into oblivion, feel her walls contract and tighten around him. He felt himself all too quickly lose control and fill her with his warmth. He panted and looked at her and quickly captured her lips. He kissed her deeply then rested his forehead on to hers. “You feel like a rose. Soft and velvety.”

He watched her shift a little as he slid from her. She set her feet on the floor. “You were exactly what I thought you would be.”

“Over too quickly?” He chuckled a little.

“It’s only from disuse.” She grinned. “We have all night to get you back up to par. Practice makes perfect.”

“I plan on practicing all night long.” He stated.

“Me too.” She replied and moved back into the spray of water.  
\------  
Hadley had spent the better part of an hour looking for the coffee maker at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. And since he was now on his third cup of coffee, it was a good thing he had. He knew he had issued a challenge, but he had not thought Sierra to answer it with such aplomb. If he never heard the words ‘Oh God Ramin’ and ‘Fuck Me’ again, it would be too soon.

He looked at the paper that had landed at their front door. His heavy eyes drifting over the black and white words on the news page. “Good Morning.” An all too cheerful voice made him look up.

“Define good.” He grumbled. Sierra had come into the kitchen in nothing more then a pair of panties and one of Ramin’s pajama tops. He had to give him credit, she was beautiful, but that did not help with the sheer volume that he had managed to produce last night no less then, he was sure, 12 times. Could two people even do it that much? It boggled the mind.

“What’s wrong with you Grumpy Gus?” Sierra said and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the other chairs.

“You win, your loud as hell, across the damned apartment.” He said.

“You heard?” She blushed, almost coquettishly.

“All, what twelve times. Can one even have an erection that many times in one night?” He asked.

Sierra laughed a little and blushed a little more over her cheeks. “Some of those, he didn’t have an erection for.”

Hadley made a face. “If you are going to do this often, would you please be so kind as to put on some loud music or get me some noise cancelling headphones or something? I need my beauty sleep.”

Sierra smiled. “I will see what I can do. I really am sorry.”

“Yeah well, don’t expect me to help unpack much today. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” He said.

“Why not?” Ramin said walking in the kitchen in the pajama pants that matched Sierra’s top.

“Fuck you.” Hadley said and got up and shuffled back in the direction of his room. He hated nothing more in life then a happy couple.


	8. Chapter 8

“ What are we waiting for?” Ramin said. He sat on the lip of the stage and looked out into the empty seats. “My mask itches.”

“I think there is something wrong with the set piece and stop it. You are going to ruin the makeup.” Sierra said.

“Why did they put me in it. There is no one here and we are two weeks out from when I even need to be in it.” He sighed.

“Because they wanted you to be super sexy for me. Babe.. stop.” Sierra said as he deposited her self into his lap and kissed him. He held onto her tight and deepened the kiss, pulling her in close to him.

SHe pulled away and looked at him and smiled. “Does that make it better?”

“Exponentially.” He smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder and gripped the front of his jacket. “I could stay like this forever. In the arms of my Phantom, quietly waiting for the next adventure in life. This is one of those moments of bliss.”

Ramin rubbed her back in small circles, and rested his head on hers. “I am glad I am a moment of bliss. I seem to think we had at least two of those last night. At least for me, I know I had two last night. It sure sounded like you did too.”

She laughed a little. “Oh no, I did as well. Little death my ass. I swear I stopped breathing at least three or four times.”

“I am a man of many talents.” He said quietly and kissed her temple. “Do you think the loud music was warning enough to Hadley?”

“I should hope so. And let me tell you, those headphones were not cheap either, by the way.” She said and snuggled in a little deeper. “But I plan on giving them quite the work out. Like, we could give them a work out tonight three or four times.”

Ramin laughed and shook his head. “With the rate we are going, I will never catch up on semen production, you will run me dry before long.”

Sierra laughed and he could feel her face warm on his chest. “I think you will be okay about that. I am sure you will actually. You’ve managed to handle that every time with the cute scrunched up face and the silly noise you make.”

“I do not make a cute scrunched up face. You lie!” He said, bunny quotes and all. “I look amazing when I cum. And I make a noise like a god in heat.”

“You do make a noise like a goat in heat, your right.” Sierra replied and giggled.

“That is it. I am withholding sex until you are nice to me again.” He replied and crossed his arms over his chest, between them.

Sierra giggled and kissed all over his face. “Ohh, my poor little goat in heat. Did I hurt your feelings? My little pookie. I am so sorry.” She pouted and kissed the tip of his nose. “Not going to talk to me? Oh no.. whatever am I going to do. I am so sad..Oh wait I know, I will let you touch my boobs.”

“All is forgiven.” He replied and wrapped his arms back around her, his face trying to get at her chest. She was laughing and pushing him away.

“Stop, you are going to get makeup on me.” She laughed and got him a little up right. She looked at him and he smiled. Her hands rested on his face. “I have never been happier in my whole life Ramin. I want you to know that.”

“I feel the same way.” He replied. “You make me smile and be whole again.”

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, her hands never leaving his face. There was a sense of something left unsaid, but he wasn’t about to say the words. Not until he was sure that she was ready for them. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. “Good.”  
\----  
“So, you made out with him on the stage with like.. 14 people watching and somehow I managed to not be there? What on earth did I do to get this damned lucky?” Hadley said as he leaned on the bar waiting for the bartender to finish passing over drinks.

“I have no idea how you managed it, but you did.” Sierra said. “I think, I think he wanted to say he loved me, but he didn’t.”

Hadley looked at her, mouth slightly agape for a second. “What?”

“He just.. said I made him happy and then there was that...second, that something that just hung in the air. I think he was going to say it but he didn’t.” She answered taking a swig of her beer. “And really Hadley, I don’t know that would have not reciprocated.”

“You love him?” He asked.

Sierra shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I have have never been in love before. I have loved and had my heart broken, but nothing I have ever felt was like what I feel with him. He just.. moves me down to my very soul and being. But then, I’m not sure if what I am feeling is real or because of this crazy, Phantom and Christine pressure cooker.”

“I think I need another drink.” Hadley replied, he pulled her into the crook of her arm and kissed her temple. “Do you want my opinion?”

“Yes.” She said quietly.

“I think that you are both in love with each other, genuinely. Yes, the Phantom and Christine thing probably helped it along, but this is love. Real love SiSi. I know because I watch two of my best friends be dim when they are apart, but when they are together, even with all of my complaining all I want to do is bask in the glow of their love. And if it is not the right time to say the words. Then don’t say them. But show him that you infact do love him. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. You can say it to him in a thousand different ways every day and never have to say the words at all.” Hadley said quietly into her ear.

Sierra looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks Had.”

“Your welcome.” He replied. “You can thank me by buying the drinks.”

Sierra laughed and pulled out the note and handed it over. “Ramin was right you are cheap.”

He shrugged. “I just charge more then Lucy on the peanuts does for sage advice.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the great big delay, I have had this sitting for a while and then i stumbled on some Ramin and Sierra stuff I hadn't see today and the NEXT chapter was born. So here this is!

Sierra looked over at Ramin sprawled out on the bed. He was watching a recap of some fighting bout and had a pleasant almost contented look on his face. She grinned and slid her way in next to him and kissed his side. He looked back at her and smiled for just the briefest of moments. His attention drawn back to the television. She grinned and ran her hands down his tawny skin. She smiled to herself. For a man of Arab descent, he was very pale. It was another one of his endearing qualities that he had that she loved.

She looked down at her hand resting there. There that word was that kept coming up, but wasn’t spoken. She was afraid of it, but why she had no idea. It was a game changer and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. She wanted to be in love with him. She wanted to let him wrap his arms around her, and make everything go away. She wanted nothing more then for him to be the one that did that for her.

She just wasn’t sure that she could. She hated feeling like this. Like she had no control over her life or her emotions. SHe let out a deep sigh. Ramin put the tv on pause and turned and looked back at her.

“You okay babe?” He asked sitting up, he brushed a piece of her hair over her ear.

“Yeah. I am.” She smiled. “Well at least I think I am. I don’t know.”

“What’s going on?” He asked.

She looked at him, her hand rested on his face. “I just...I want to say something to you, but I don’t want you to think I am just saying it to say it. I mean it. But, then on the other hand I am not sure that I am ready to say it.”

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm. “Then don’t say it, but just know, I feel the same way. I am not sure if I am healed enough for this kind of major..wordage. But know that those feelings that you have. I have them too. I promise you that.”

She smiled a little and touched his face. “It’s nice to at least know we are on the same page.”

He nodded. “We are. It’s not a page we are really going to talk about, in a book that shall definitely remain nameless, but we are on the same page.”

She leaned in and kissed him. “I am glad we have had this terribly vague and odd discussion.”

He grinned. “Anytime I can be vague, I would want to be vague with you.”

Sierra laughed and shook her head. “I am going to go make us all some dinner.”

“You know when we get our own place, you won’t have to really cook for Had anymore. Just you and I. And the kids when we have them.” He replied and smiled.

“What did you say?” She looked at him.

“You won't have to cook when we get our own place.” He replied.

“How did we make that jump?” Sierra asked looking at him.

“How is that a jump? We will eventually actually say the words, then when my lease is up with Had, we will get our own place. Not right now or anything, but in a year we’ll be ready for that step won’t we?” He asked her. “I mean, that’s not totally crazy to think that is it?”

Sierra looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean. How long do you think we can last once we outside the whole Phantom and Christine thing?”

“Um.. I was hoping forever.” He said. He sat up and looked at her. “Maybe we aren’t on the same page Sierra.”

“Maybe not.” She said, she slipped her shoes on. “I think I am going to go. You and Had can go out for dinner. I will see you tomorrow.”

Ramin nodded and she left his room and walked down the hall and out the front door. She stopped and waited for the elevator and wondered just what had happened.  
\----  
“So wait, she said she was going to basically say I love you, but not say I love you and then you bringing up a future for you in a year, she got all weird and left?” Hadley asked, taking a drink out of his pint.

“Exactly what I am saying.” Ramin said. “I don’t know what happened, I’m not even sure I can know what happened. It was like we were great one moment and then BAM things went to hell in a hand basket.”

“And all you said was when you got a place together?” He asked.

Ramin nodded. “Yup, that was it.”

“Girls are weird my friend. Do you think like the pressure just snuck up on her or something?” He shook his head. “I mean that was way sorta random.”

“I have no idea. I texted her like an hour ago to see if everything was okay and I got back and I’m fine text. That was it. Nothing else. Fuck Had, why do women have to be so complicated. I love her, I know that, I want to be with her, I know that. I mean, maybe I should have said I love you. Maybe that would have been better then just throwing out living together.”

Hadley frowned a little and shrugged. “I don't see how that would have helped in this situation. Infact I think if you had added that on there at the end it would have been really bad. But, I will tell you this. I don’t think this is anything more than cold feet. Give her time and space and she will come around to it. I know she will.”

He watched Ramin sigh and nod his head a little. “I guess you are right. I hope though, this weirdness is over. We open in two weeks. And things are going to get even more stressful.”

“They are, but if you two make it past this, honestly I feel like you two will make it for the long haul. Besides. I really got used to her being around.” Hadley smiled a little.

Ramin sighed. “Yeah. Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Mistakes... yeah those are mine! 
> 
> Sorry this took forever. I think is is only going to be one more after this folks!

Hadley stood in the wings and watched them sing on stage together. It was the afternoon of opening night and this was the most they had talked or even been around each other in two weeks. He was worried. Neither of them had spoken much to him about anything since that night. He was sure he didn’t like it at all. This was his best friend and, well whatever Sierra was becoming in his life. He wanted them happy. He wanted them together and he wanted it now. 

He knew they were both simply being pig headed. Whatever had been said had scared someone and had broken someones heart, but the truth be told, he wasn’t sure which had happened to whom. All he knew was it had happened and it was draining the life out of them. 

Ramin came off stage and stood next to him and said nothing. He watched her finish the scene and then to go off stage in the other direction. “Go talk to her. Really talk Ramin.” He said quietly. “I promise you, it will be good for both of you.”

“I don’t know if she wants to hear what I have to say.” 

“You have to make her listen to you. You have to fight Ramin. Maybe that is what happened with Amanda, you didn’t fight enough, or maybe you did and it didn’t matter because the fates knew that she was coming down the line for you. Go over there and fight. For god sakes don’t be the damned Phantom all the time. Fight. Make her see you are the only choice she has.” Hadley said, his hands on his hips. 

“We are in the middle of a dress.” Ramin said.

“Then when we are done. Fix this. You have to.” He replied. 

“When did you get all pushy and good with relationships?” Ramin asked. 

“When I started to watch my best friend wither before my eyes. That’s when. This is the right thing to do.” Hadley said and started to walk away towards his next cue. “You know I am right.”

\------  
Sierra sat on the couch in her dressing room. She was too nervous to eat, far too worked up to rest and generally much too much of wreck to do anything. She knew this was going to be one of those nights where if it could go wrong it would. If she hated previews before, she truly hated them now with the whole Ramin weirdness looming over her head. 

She knew she had over reacted the moment she got up off the bed and headed towards the door. She just couldn’t make herself go back. And now, he looked at her like she had stolen her birthday. She guessed she had. 

He had been far in the future, he had said he loved her. No man had ever said that and meant it the way she was sure he did. She just knew in her heart that he did love her. He loved all of her crazy habits, her quirks, her strange goings on. He loved her and was in love with her. And she had pushed him away, because she was afraid. 

She barely heard the knock on her door. She looked up and then went over, opening it. Ramin stood there in his full makeup and most of his costume on. “Can we talk?”

She nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. “I think we need to.”

“We do.” He said, he stopped just inside the room and watched her move back to her perch on the couch. “Sierra, I am sorry.”

“Ramin, you have nothing to be sorry about.” She said. 

“No, I do. I am not sorry for what I said, I am just sorry about the way it came out. I love you Sierra, I love you more than I can even began to put into words. And I do want to move in with you and have a long and happy life with you. I want you and I to raise Harm and Jasp, I want us to have our own little Karimloo’s together. I want us to be a family.” He said wringing his hand. “And I will fight for you. I just wanted you to know that.”

Sierra looked up at him, her eyes welled with tears. “Oh Ramin.” She said, she stood up and went over and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I should be the one who is saying all of that to you. I am the one who mucked this up. Not you.” 

“Sierra..” He started she held her finger up to his lips. 

“I was wrong, I just was overwhelmed that someone could love me like you do. No one has ever loved me like you do. No man has ever wanted me like this. It just all very frightening and I over reacted. I love you Ramin. So much, I want all those same things. I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you, I want to be a housewife for you. I just want to be with you and I didn’t mean to walk out like that. I just, it scared me that someone could love me that much.”

He touched her face and smiled. “I do love you that much. You make my heart soar and make me want to be a better man, boyfriend and even a father. I want you to make the journey with me Sierra.”

“And I want to make it with you.” She said. “I love you Ramin.”

He smiled at her. “Say it again.”

“I love you Ramin Karimloo.” She said quietly. “I would kiss you but your make up.”

“I know. I love you too Sierra Boggess.” He said and smiled. “That is all I need to hear for now, but tonight... oh tonight. Hadley will have to put on the headphones.” 

She giggled and shook her head. “I take that as a challenge.”

“Oh you should.” He said. “You most certainly should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ramin and Mandy and Sierra and Tam are all committed, but you gotta write what you gotta feel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic. Ramin and his wife are VERY happy together but, sometimes, you just gotta write what you gotta write.


End file.
